


Werewolf girlfriend

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Blood, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kisses, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: "Y/N you OK?" Spinel asked confused thinking you were awake curl up breathing heavy "it hurts, it hurts, it hurts" you say barely aware of what's going on "Y/N it's me are you awake are you hurt say something?" Spinel tried to get your attention but when you finally opened up your eyes they were E/C any more they were a bright yellow, Spinel gasped seeing your eyes "Spinel whats going on?" 😱🐺🌕
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Night One

You were sleeping on the bed peacefully when you were woken up by a cheerful wake up call "morning doll face" you scream and roll out of bed "sorry didn't mean to startled you" Spinel said innocently "it's OK I just haven't been sleeping well lately" you say with a yawn. Spinel had gotten good at letting you sleep at night despite Spinel being a high energy gem and usually you are able to keep up with her but as of lately you weren't able to get to sleep at all at night. The most sleep you have gotten this past week was four hours (with naps) and you feel aches and pains everywhere as if you had ran a marathon. Spinel saw you laying on the couch trying to wake up you started to feel warm 'I most have felt the heat on' you think to yourself Spinel saw sweat pool and your forehead and put hand there wincing at your temperature "you have a fever doll, I'll call your work" you sit up feeling light headed "no I ready missed two days this week" you say knowing the first two days you weren't feeling well were your days off while the last two you had to take off Spinel crossed her arms not buying you being well enough for work, "OK miss 'I am so well' stand up for me" you sigh and stand up wobbling side to "s-see I am OK-k" you say as you fall backwards Spinel stretches her arm catching you before you fall "I win"

"I think you got an infection from that weird dog" Spinel said bringing you some chicken noodle soup, "come on Spinel I already went to the Doctor for that and they said Steven healed up fine" you say pointing to the scar which was weird because when Steven heals people there usually no scars "so just go back to the Doctor and ask for some medicine" Spinel said spoon feeding you the soup (you thought it was cute that she was feeding you) "OK I will make an appointment tomorrow morning just to show you that this is nothing serious" you say as she gave you another spoonful of soup "deal also can I sleep with you tonight" Spinel asked she wanted to make sure you would get some sleep tonight, you smiled "sure you can just make sure you don't wake me" you say with a smile

You get ready for bed, 'teeth brush, PJ's, washed hair, set out clothing for doctor's appointment tomorrow in your closet' you had then laid into bed with Spinel following you being the big spoon, "night Y/N" Spinel whispered "night Spinel" you whispered back. Spinel wasn't really asleep so much as enjoying cuddle time with you as you laid there she watched the time go by as your breathing slowed down. Then it picked up again with you tossing and turning as if fighting something "Y/N you OK?" Spinel asked confused thinking you were awake curl up breathing heavy "it hurts, it hurts, it hurts" you say barely aware of what's going on "Y/N it's me are you awake are you hurt say something?" Spinel tried to get your attention but when you finally opened up your eyes they were E/C any more they were a bright yellow, Spinel gasped seeing your eyes "Spinel whats going on?" you ask awake now but still in a lot of pain.

Spinel hesitates but grabs a mirror and showed you your eyes it was shocking to you however that didn't compare to how bad you felt now "Spinel I don't feel very good" you say holding your stomach Spinel scooped you up "come on doll I am sure Steven can fix this right?" Spinel called ahead letting Steven know you two were on your way. "OK I am going to carry you" Spinel said picky you back up "yeah that's fine ow" you say something poking in your mouth you take you finger and feel your teeth 'fangs?' "you might wanna hurry" you say gripping Spinel snuggling into her chest Spinel nodded as she ran into the night towards Steven's house. 

It seemed as Spinel got closer to Steven's house the worse you got, you pasted by Funland 'fluffy ear popped up' you passed the arcade 'your nails grew longer and sharper' and now passing the Big doughnut 'you started growing a fluffy tail' Spinel was trying to stay calm for your sake but was panicking when the two of you finally got there she pounded on the door "OK OK OK I am here what's the..." it took Steven a minute to recognize the human looking wolf in Spinel's arms was you "oh my gosh" Steven waved Spinel in. Spinel sat you down on the ground with Steven across from the two of you, Steven licked his hand and attempted to heal you. You jumped away from and growled like a wild animal clinging to Spinel, Spinel was shocked at your reaction "Y/N what's the matter you know Steven he's our friend" your mind was fuzzy all you wanted was Spinel and anybody who wasn't Spinel wasn't a friend "come on just let me heal you" Steven said making a second attempted, you swipe at Steven cutting his hand he winced but used his spit to heal himself. "What are we going to do?" Spinel asked Steven holding on to you tight as you snuggled into her chest your breathing not really slowing down, you were looking less and less human by the minute "let me get a wash cloth" Steven said running to the bathroom, Spinel hoped it would help. You still breathing heavy as you snuggled into Spinel's chest your body slowly being covered in fur you whine in pain "oh Y/N it's OK Spinel is here" Spinel said petting you, Steven ran back with the cloth in hand spitting into it "use this" Steven said handing it to Spinel. Spinel stretched to grab it and wiped Steven's healing spit on your forehead, you start to relax as your body regains a more human look, you look around confused at where you were at "Spinel?" you croaked, Spinel eyes filled with tears as she hugged you tightly hearing your voice "it's OK doll I got you"

You wake up on Steven's couch cuddling Spinel you smile seeing her put when you reach out to hug her you notice something off, your nails were shorter than last night but they were still long and black you felt around your mouth 'fangs are still there too?' you get up quietly without Spinel waking up you had to know you just had to know. You stared in the mirror and see your eyes practically glowing yellow and the fangs were more than noticeable and were your ears pointed you were too freaked out to keep quiet anymore "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN?" Spinel fell off the couch hearing you scream, she ran towards the bathroom where she heard you. Steven woke up as well (but was really only half awake) "what is it Y/N you OK?!" Spinel then saw you tearing up looking at your self in the mirror "Spinel?" "oh that" Spinel said fiddling with her fingers "well Steven did the best he could" Spinel said giving you a hug "and he said that he and his buddies were gonna find a way to fix this" you sniffle snuggling into Spinel's chest "OK?" you look up and Spinel and nod.


	2. Night two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After turning back into a human (sort of) Y/N has to get use to her new body with Spinel being there when she needs it most

You were still getting use to your new features (fangs, bright yellow eyes, black claws and pointy ears) it made you so uncomfortable going outside so you decided to hide your eyes and ears from view ‘at least with my nails they look like they just have nail polish' you think to yourself. Spinel hated seeing you so uncomfortable going outside now you were so confident before not caring of what you wore (you even had a tacky polka-dot skirt with a stripped top that you wore to Sadie Killers concerts with Spinel). However now you couldn’t go outside without hiding your eyes and ears not wearing anything bright and colorful to attracted attention to you. You were adjusting your hat and sunglasses to go for a walk down the board walk with Spinel (Spinel said it would be good for you to get some fresh air) “come Y/N you don’t need to wear that stuff” Spinel said hoping you will take the hat and sunglasses off for today, “there are gems everywhere in town no one will care” you fiddle with your hat “I know I just... need time to adjust to this" you know you can't change anything now but you needed to feel some sense of normalcy "i know here no one will care too much but its just so much at once” Spinel sighed, she knew that you were use to gems and there abilities yet thinking about it Spinel knew it must have felt so foreign to you, she patted your head “OK Y/N take your time but don’t forget i am here for you OK” you nod "OK".

You thought the fangs and eyes were the worse of it. You and Spinel were just cuddling and kissing,(typical weekend for you) Spinel kissed you with just a peck, you wanted more of Spinel but instead of kissing Spinel you bite her on the neck (not hard) Spinel jumped startled at you biting her (you had never bit Spinel before), you look at her longingly eyes glittering and at first you didn’t realize what you did until you saw her covering her neck the glittering in your eyes faded “sorry I am so sorry Spinel I don’t know what I was thinking” you covered your mouth eyes tearing up, Spinel sighed in relief that you weren't attacking her but just a bit confused she hugged you and combed through your hair “it OK Spinel is here.”It seemed like it was just a mistake a little accented no big deal... until your double date with Steven and Connie. 

The four of you (Spinel, you, Steven, Connie) had planned to hang out for the day. You had lunch at Fishstew Pizza’s, you and Spinel had a pepperoni pizza (with your side having extra meat) and Steven and Connie had a vegetarian pizza (Steven was trying out the new pizza), then you four went to the field beside Little Homeworld to play tag (Spinel’s idea) Spinel was 'it' first (she let everyone have a five minute head start before tagging someone) then she tagged Connie, then Connie tagged you "your 'it' Y/N" Connie said cheerfully running away. You then wanted to tag Steven (it was only fair) but he proved to be hard to tag you had almost got him a few times but not missed. Steven smiled “just try and catch me"he teased your eyes glow yellow through you sunglasses angry, you tackle Steven shocking him at your new found speed "tag tag I tagged you Steven your it it it!” you say practically shouting, as you bounced with joy as if you had five energy drinks. Spinel walked over consider of your well being, you had never done this before even in a game like Tag you still were cool and even tempered weather or not you won, Spinel held you down by your shoulders preventing you from bouncing any more “Y/N? earth to Y/N” your eyes begin dim “what?” “you have to apologize to Steven for tackling him” you turn seeing Steven being helped up off the ground by Connie “oh my gosh I am sorry Steven are you OK” you cover you mouth not knowing how to approach Steven “how about we call it day” Connie said with a huff “but the game” Spinel said wanting to play one more round, seeing Spinel's look of disappointment you then felt guilty for ruining the double date. “Hey Y/N why don’t we do the check up for you tomorrow” Steven said patting you on the shoulder, Spinel held your hand "are you OK with that doll" you squeeze Spinel's hand "yeah I'll see you tomorrow Steven"

You and Spinel made your way to Steven’s house it made you nervous, you knew that Pearl and Steven have been helping keeping tabs on your body changes but they were still at a loss of your 'condition' the other Crystal gems (Amethyst and Garnet) have been looking for the dog that bit you (no such luck). You knock on the door having Steven pop his head out “come on in you guys” you grip Spinel’s hand and sat on the couch with Spinel, Pearl held a clipboard “oh good you here Y/ N your here you can take off your sunglasses and hat” you take them off slowly not liking your eyes and ears exposed even if it was just to Steven and the Crystal Gems “mmm your eyes seem to be the same hue, and you nails no change, ears no change,” Pearl wrote it all down on the clipboard you sigh 'at least I am not getting worse right?' you think to yourself “can you open your mouth Y/N” you did as you were asked to “teeth no change” as Pearl made her notes about your features, Steven nudge her “oh right i know Steven said you had a bit a 'episode’ yesterday” you winced “yeah” Pearl marked down something “me and Steven wanted to test to see if you emotional state has been affected by this 'change' that's happen to your organic body” you gulped not knowing how this was going to go Spinel patted you on the back "no worries its just a test" you sigh having Spinel here made it seem a lot less scaring you sit up straight “OK lets do it” Steven walked up to the two of you casually on the couch (not saying anything) and then pushed you down to the ground and grabbed Spinel. “WHAT THE HELL?” you shout confused at what Steven was doing, then you see Steven dragging Spinel to the warp pad, you launch at him growling, Pearl stepping back in shock at your enhanced speed you tackle Steven to the ground pinning him your eyes glowing your fangs bare “LEAVE MY SPINEL ALONE!” you growl lifting your hand up preparing to claw him. Spinel grabbed you and wrapped her arms around you, you struggled growling and whining "LET ME GO LET ME GO" Spinel kept her grip on you as she talked to you in a hushed voice “Y/N calm down it's OK, I am OK, Spinel is here” your breathing even out your eyes dimmed as you stopped struggling. Spinel releases her grip on you having you shaken a bit because you realized what you almost did tears filled your eyes with fear of yourself “what is happening to me Spinel?” you say pulling your hair Spinel hugged you removing your hands from your hair and pulled you back in for a hug patting your head "we'll figure it out".


	3. Night Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N feature problems become more concerning but not as concerning as finding the very creature that started this whole mess

Steven had suggested you should keep your emotions in check (since that's what is setting off these reactions) "but I can control this right? I mean this can't be like this forever?" you say hoping for a good answer Steven sighed "well it just this is new to me and the gems" Pearl nodded "indeed if your were a gem this would be corruption" you shiver at that word, you weren't a gem but you knew that corruption was no joke it really messed up some gems Spinel rubbed your back making small circles "but Y/N is organic, so what is causing this?" Spinel asked "well Y/N may not be a gem but we still have the fountain set up to heal corrupted gems when necessary" Steven said rubbing his chin "maybe if you take a dip it will heal you better" Spinel frowned "I am not sure it doesn't seem like it would work" you nudge Spinel "we can try it" you say trying to sound confident, Spinel held your hand "are you sure Y/N?" you nod Pearl interjected "this may not even work or may make things worse for you Y/N" Steven jumped in "well we need to try something" "why not just bring a bottle of it" you suggest Steven looked at you weird "what?" "you know a bottle of the anti- corruption water, that way if it doesn't work you only splashed a little on me. Steven thought a moment then nodded in agreement "OK I will be back" Steven grabbed an empty bottle and warped off to get the water. 

Steven didn't realize how late it was seeing it was pretty dark out he shrugged it off and ran to the fountain and filled up the bottle for Y/N "hopefully this works" Steven says to himself, he makes his way back to the warp pad but a rustling in the bushes startles him. He waits to see what it is before warping back home...it was a cute white bunny "oh stars, I thought it was something else" Steven says with a sigh warping away. The little white bunny hops along for a moment or two before a creature from the shadows grabs the white bunny in it's mouth and bites down hard kill the small creature in one swift motion.

"OK I got the stuff" Steven said holding the bottle of glittering liquid Steven at first was going to pour some on the water on your hands but you flinch clinging to Spinel 'dejuv' Spinel thought to herself "sorry I just" Steven put the bottle down "it's OK let me get a wash cloth OK" "OK" Steven got the wash cloth and damped it with the water "here Spinel" Spinel stretched her hand and grabbed the cloth then proceed to pat you down with the cloth "you feeling any different Y/N?" Spinel asked at first you didn't feel much different, then your body started to became hot and your limbs felt heavy as lead "I don't feel good" you say pushing the cloth away. Spinel tried to sit you up but you didn't want to "come Y/N it's OK" Spinel said thinking you were freaking out "Spinel something is wrong" you say doubling over in pain. Spinel noticed your ears becoming more wolf like and your nails longer and darker, your eyes a glowing yellow and your teeth filled with fangs and points "make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop" Spinel was freaking out trying to keep you calm "do something Steven?" Steven thought of the only thing that worked last time he licked his hand and slapped your back. Your first instinct was to attack him, turning towards hims claws bare, but the soothing nature of Steven's healing powers had you feeling soothed relaxed sleepy, you end up passing out. 

"Y/N? Y/N?!" Spinel shouted at you as you regained full conciseness "S-spinel?" you say realizing you were laying on Steven's bed "What happen yesterday?" Spinel hugs you not saying anything "Spinel?...is everything OK?" Spinel starting crying "Spinel come on talk to me what's going on?" Spinel sit you up in Steven's bed as you start waking up a little more, you look down at your hands your nails looked more like claws and you felt up your ears which now felt bigger and fluffy you didn't know what to say you felt guilty that you had been letting her down with you not wanting to embraced this new change you had but now it's gotten worse "it got so bad yesterday I didn't know what to do Y/N" Spinel said tearfully "Spinel please tell me your not scared of me please" you say reaching out to her much like a frighten animal. Spinel shook her head "I was never scared of you Y/N" Spinel took your clawed hand in hers "I am scared for you, Y/N you can't just think I am going to let my girl go just because she got all fluffy" you smile and hug Spinel "thanks I needed to hear that" Spinel rubbed your back as the two of you sniffled and cried a bit holding on to each other "does this mean you will stop wearing that stupid hat and sunglasses?" Spinel asked giggling nervously you giggle as well "may I will maybe I won't right now I want to enjoy my Spinel hug time" 

Garnet looked around Rose's Garden (where the fountain is) "you seeing anything Garnet" Amethyst asked looking up at the fusion "well I did see the creature here, also it is hard to miss" Amethyst sighed "OK lets look around I guess" Garnet walked off to see a small ball of what use to be white fur now was covered in blood 'it's still fresh' Garnet thought. "GOT YOU" growled a voice as the creature grabbed Garnet and tossed her into the fountain with ease "get back here you flea bag" Amethyst shouted, the creature snarled "GET OUT OF WAY" before the creature could claw at Amethyst, Garnet swung a punch hit the creature square in the chest "THAT HURT... IT HURTS" the creature growled "how we gonna do this Garnet?" Amethyst asked getting her whip out Garnet got out a small dart and blow tube (that she left on the ground earlier), "we are bring this thing back with us" Garnet blew the dart out and hit the creature in the chest, the creature at first ran at then the running went into a walk which in turn into falling over to sleep "remind me raid your party stash" Amethyst joked. 

"Do you think this is the thing that bit Y/N?" Amethyst asked Garnet as they dragged the passed out creature to the warp pad "I know so, but we need to keep it sleeping in order to figure out how to reverse this for Y/N" Garnet said firmly "I mean why do we need reverse it for Y/N she seems to be doing OK now plus I kind of like the new look" Amethyst said with a shrug not really knowing why you were enjoying your 'look' "my future vision saw something bad happening if we don't reverse soon" Garnet said tossing the sleeping creature on the warp pad Amethyst stared at the creature a moment then back at Garnet, "are any of those futures good?" Garnet shakes her head "not really" Garnet said grimly as they warped away.


	4. Night four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting fluffy ears and claw nails and pointed teeth you thought that it would be kind of pointless to keep it hidden (mostly because it would be really obvious that you were hiding something) you had decided to ditch the sunglasses but were keeping the hat on (sometimes) you two were back at your house for now. However Steven and the gems thought it would be best if you stayed at his place until this whole 'thing' got sort it out especially since Garnet said there would be some unpleasant futures ahead if we deiced to stay at your house verse staying at Steven's house.

After getting fluffy ears and claw nails and pointed teeth you thought that it would be kind of pointless to keep it hidden (mostly because it would be really obvious that you were hiding something) you had decided to ditch the sunglasses but were keeping the hat on (sometimes) you two were back at your house for now. However Steven and the gems thought it would be best if you stayed at his place until this whole 'thing' got sort it out especially since Garnet said there would be some unpleasant futures ahead if we deiced to stay at your house verse staying at Steven's house. 

You started packing up your clothing getting all your clothing and etc to fit into the (kind of small) pink suit case of yours when Spinel hugged you from behind you "how are you feeling Y/N?" Spinel asked snuggling into your neck you turn towards her "I am feeling OK" you say with a smile you were happy to know that Spinel wasn't afraid to be around you but in the end you couldn't help but worry about not just her safety in this but yours as well then you felt your stomach rumble "though I am kind of hungry" Spinel released her hug on you "oh if your hungry I can make you something to eat, maybe some steak and eggs?" you smile be careful not to show off your fangs "that sounds great" Spinel dashed down the stairs to make up some food for you 'thankfully she can just heat up the stuff I made yesterday' you think to yourself as you finished packing making sure to bring 8 shirts, 4 pair of pants, 4 shorts, 4 things of underwear, 4 pairs of socks two sweaters two hats and a picture of you and Spinel at the Arcade you smile thinking about that day. 

You had just finished playing Dance Dance Revolution when saw the cute pink gem, she was playing ski ball when you walked over and waited until she was done "what are you doing here by yourself" you ask smiling playfully the pink gem jumped "oh I am sorry did you wanna play this game next?" you frown and shake your head "I just wanted to talk to you" you say with a grin the pink gem rubbed the back of her neck "well if that's all then let's start with names" she stuck out her hand to you awkwardly "my name is Spinel" you try not to giggle at how cute her awkward behavior "mine's Y/N" you shake her hand then pull her towards you "now how about we play some games together" Spinel looked at you wide eyed and nodded " oh OK" the rest of the day and until the Arcade closed you play together and laughed at each other's jokes but as you two were leaving Spinel started to leave "wait" you say grabbing her hand "we have to take a picture together so we can remember today" you look over at the picture booth and pulled her in you put the money in and pulled Spinel close, "now smile!" 

You giggle looking at the pictures seeing how the first picture Spinel looked clueless about what you were doing and the last three you and Spinel were smiling and hugging each other, 'maybe we could do the Arcade today' you think to yourself. "Y/N I got food!" you put the picture inside the suit case zipping it closed "coming" you sat down and munched away at your meal "hey Spinel" you say two bites away from finishing Spinel was cleaning up "yeah doll?" I was thinking maybe we could do the Arcade today after we drop off our things" Spinel rubbing her chin thinking you finished the last few bites "well?" you ask walking over to Spinel putting the dish in the sink, Spinel sighed "I don't know if it is a great idea Y/N you are still... emotional unstable" you frown you didn't like hearing that "I promise to keep myself under control and it doesn't have to be today maybe tomorrow?" you try and pull the puppy eye dog look but clearly Spinel was not caving in, Spinel rubbed the bridge of her nose "doll I said no" you were mad but instead of going into a blind rage you rest your head on her shoulder mumbling "it's not fair" Spinel was shocked at your reaction but it gave her an idea. 

Spinel on the way over to Steven's house insisted on grabbing some jerky for you, "what for?" you asked "well you have been snacking a lot and most of it was meat" you sigh rolling your yellow eyes "that ridiculous" Spinel handed you one of the bags of jerky as you mindlessly start eating it "I don't need to eat stuff all the time" you continued stuffing your face Spinel didn't argue just agreed with you "sure doll" Spinel knocked on the door as you finished the bag of jerky, "hey guys" Steven said with a smile "come on in" you walk in putting you stuff down "so am I sleeping on the couch or what?" Steven shook his head "no we got this cot for you guys to sleep on" Garnet pull it out "when did you get this?" Spinel asked holding your hand "after awhile I just thought having a extra bed won't hurt" "he picked this up yesterday" Garnet said set up the sheets and blankets Steven sighed "well for now you guys can either chill here or do whatever" "But I wouldn't go outside after dark" Garnet interjected it made you jump "OK then" you said nervously

Spinel told Steven about how your mood seemed to have been calmed down with food "really how can you tell?" Steven asked Spinel "when I told Y/N we couldn't go to the Arcade she just pouted" Steven looked over at you munching on popcorn "it's weird but as long as it works I am OK with" Amethyst walked in texting "yes score" "what are you so happy about?" you say snuggling into Spinel with your bowl of popcorn (which was half full now) "me and Steven are going to see Sadie Killers perform before they go to Empire city" Amethyst said grinning "and I made sure that there were two extra seats if you and Spinel wanna come" your eyes had stars in them with excitement "Spinel can we go please please I promise I will be good please please" you ask Spinel like a child would "I don't know" Spinel said unsure you put the popcorn down and kiss her on the lips "what if I make it worth your wild" Spinel sighed "you better behave your self" you smiled hugging Spinel "thank you Spinel I will I promise!"

You arrive at the concert early it happen to be at the beach today with the band setting up the last of their equipment "oh hey Steven" Sadie waved wearing her signature coat "hey Sadie do you need any help setting up for tonight?" Steven asked Sadie shrugged "me and Jenny are getting the microphones set up but you can help Sourcream and Buck set up the special effects" Sadie said pointing to Buck plugging in a fog machine and Sourcream tampering with a fan "no problem" the three of you make your way over to see what you can do to help. "OK Jenny plug her in" Sadie said with a thumbs up Jenny nodded and plugged in the mic, at first there wasn't any sound then when Jenny unplugged and plugged it in again there was a lot of feed back Spinel and Steven winced at the sound, "gee that was loud" Spinel said looking over to you covering your ears as you crumbled on the ground "Y/N you OK?" Spinel said kneel to you "I am ok" you say getting up off the ground "maybe I should get some ear plug" Spinel gave you a small smile "yeah we can do that"

The concert got going (with you new earplugs in) and it was awesome it felt amazing to be out in a crowd without feeling so awkward and afraid of your self you dance around with Spinel to the groove of the song "I know I'm not that tall  
I know I'm not that smart But let me drive my van into your heart Let me drive my van into your heart" you and Spinel are having a great time but you start to feel a little off "I know I'm not that rich I'm trying to get my start So let me drive my van into your hear Let me drive my van into your heart" you ignore it thinking it must be nerves it had been awhile since you been out with others like this why spoil it "And if we look out of place Well, baby, that's okay I'll drive us into outer space Where we can't hear what people say" you then can't ignore it when you start to feel the pain you felt when you were changing more 'no not here not now!' you are thinking it might be best just to go you push through the crowd but Spinel sees you trying to leave and grabs your arm "you OK?" you start breathing heavy "I need to leave I don't feel well" Spinel nodded then picked you up and over the crowd "you wanna walk?" Spinel asked before putting you down "yeah". You and Spinel start walking towards Steven's house the pain kept coming and going (the coming part making you stop walking and the going letting you walk on) "maybe I should just carry you there Y/N" Spinel said rubbing your back "but I can still walk Spinel I am fine" then you felt and heard a crack in your legs your yell in pain Spinel wanted to pick you up cradle you but seeing your legs bend back into hing legs "oh stars" you wanted to say something anything but it can out gargled all you got out was "Spinel...hurts...it hurts" you starting crying Spinel seeing that your legs were done bending picked you up "Garnet has to know something she has to know how to fix this" Spinel said snuggling your face you were still in a decent amount of pain but having Spinel snuggle you felt nice.


	5. Night Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel held you tight in her arms across the beach "hang on were almost there" Spinel says as she runs as fast as she could to Steven's house, you were trying to close your eyes and will the pain away 'it hurts make it stop make it stop'. Spinel ran up the stairs and kicked opened the door in a blind panic "Garnet!" she shouted "please Garnet you have to be here!" Spinel started to have tears in her eyes you felt them drip on you and 'Spinel sad she's sad I am hurting I am sorry' you snuggle against Spinel's chest "Spinel? Y/N?" Garnet said walking out of her room Spinel ran over to her (still carry you) "please Garnet you have to know how to fix Y/N"

Spinel held you tight in her arms across the beach "hang on were almost there" Spinel says as she runs as fast as she could to Steven's house, you were trying to close your eyes and will the pain away 'it hurts make it stop make it stop'. Spinel ran up the stairs and kicked opened the door in a blind panic "Garnet!" she shouted "please Garnet you have to be here!" Spinel started to have tears in her eyes you felt them drip on you and 'Spinel sad she's sad I am hurting I am sorry' you snuggle against Spinel's chest "Spinel? Y/N?" Garnet said walking out of her room Spinel ran over to her (still carry you) "please Garnet you have to know how to fix Y/N" 

Garnet looked at you, your tail was back along with a thin coat of fur all over your body other than your face it was hard to tell if you were still human Garnet took off her visor and looked at Spinel "I do have two solutions for Y/N to get better" Spinel eyes widen "tell me please I will do anything!" Garnet sighed "the creature that bit Y/N was a werewolf, and there are only two ways to reverse this" Spinel nodded wanting to hear the rest "the first is that we kill the werewolf that bit Y/N or kill Y/N" Spinel's eyes spiraled "like hell I would kill Y/N even if that was my 'last' solution I would rather be shatter than kill Y/N" Spinel hissed, Garnet frowned "I don't think I would have the heart to kill this thing even if it's hurt Y/N" Spinel sighed then looked at you and how you looked at here barely recognizing her but you still let Spinel hold you, "show me where this 'thing' is" "What?" Garnet asked confused "I will kill that werewolf if it will save Y/N" Garnet hesitated a moment then waved Spinel over to her room and opened the door Spinel looked in and saw the werewolf on the floor sleeping which now looked like Y/N (half human and half animal) "take care of Y/N" Spinel said handing you over to Garnet "I won't be long" Garnet closed the door behind Spinel as she walked over to the creature. 

"You think you can just waltz in and ruin Y/N life" Spinel said pulling out her gem weapon a large scythe with a pink handle that had black vines all etch into the handle a baby pink blade magenta heart at the top of it "think again buddy" Spinel prepared to strike the werewolf "now rest in pieces!" Spinel swung at the beast but missed "what the heck?" she looked around and saw the werewolf was awake and pretty pissed off "YOU... TRY HURT... ME?" the creature spoke in a low almost growling voice "not hurt so much as kill" Spinel hissed slashing towards the creature the werewolf was not going to be put down that easy though he swiped and bit at Spinel desperately trying to hurt her or worst but Spinel was much quicker she zigged and zagged dodging every attack this fleabag could muster until she had tired out the werewolf and cornered "I win" Spinel said lifting her scythe "SORRY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT DOING" the beast pleaded as it coward against the wall Spinel did feel bad for this thing but by ending this things life you could have yours back and that's all the mattered to Spinel your happiness "night night doggy!" Spinel said slicing the werewolf's body in two it upper half landed first hitting the ground with a thud and the bottom half hitting the ground with a spat then a thud leaving blood pooling all around the body. Spinel looked at the blood and shivered a bit "at least it's done" Spinel knocked on the door.

You wake up laying in the cot next to Spinel you can't quite remember last night most of was a blank, 'OK I remember the rock show and the headache then me and Spinel talking about going back then...nothing' you sit up and notice something about you nail "no...claws?" you then slowly hop out of bed with Spinel waking up, you look at your face and ears "no fangs no pointy ear no yellow eyes" it felt so good having your normal features back your E/C back and your normal teeth as well it felt like it was your Birthday (which it wasn't) you originally didn't want to wake up Spinel but you were too excited at having seeing this "Spinel Spinel Spinel look look look at my face it's normal it's not weird looking or anything isn't that great?" Spinel woke up seeing you giddy with the sight of your normal appearance "I am glad your back doll" Spinel said coiling her arms around you "but for now can we sleep in?" you smile and snuggle next to her "of course" 

After waking up a bit Spinel did tell you how she fixed your 'hairy situation' but left out some details (like it might half been a human and that Spinel murder him while he begged for his life) "Spinel thank you I don't know what would have happened if you didn't do that for me" you say hugging her tightly "gee honey I would do anything for you" Spinel said giving you a kiss on the lips "so does that mean Y/N can leave or what" Amethyst asked while sitting on the kitchen table "Amethyst" Pearl hissed "Y/N should probably stay on more night just to be safe" Garnet said "besides Spinel has to help me clean my room" Spinel frown thinking about the 'mess' she made in there "what happen in your room?" Amethyst asked "don't worry about it" Garnet said firmly "come on Spinel" Garnet said handing her some soap and a bucket of water "lets go" you kind of wonder as Spinel went in to Garnet's room 'what kind of a mess did she make in there?'


End file.
